


Mistress

by maryfic



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic





	Mistress

 

  
Razor-edged words  
  
dripping from your honeyed tongue  
  
thrust betwixt feathered lips

  
flesh sliced to ribbons  
  
my love lies bleeding at your feet  
  
yet still I beg for more

  
hurt me with your gentle words  
  
lay me bare  
  
show me what love means  
  
at your hand

  
torturous touch  
  
sweet bruising  
  
cries of ecstasy  
  
beneath a serpentine whip

  
my will is not my own  
  
always I will call you Mistress. 

 


End file.
